A Little Bit of Truth
by demonicfaerie2009
Summary: Klaroline oneshot. Rated M for...


**Disclosure: Do not own The Vampire Diaries or any characters associated.**

**Rating: M for sexual content & hints of rape.**

**AN: I had intended for this to be a lot darker and a lot more violent, but unfortunately I just couldn't see Klaus being that way.. not with Caroline. There are hints of what I'd originally aimed for in there, but not nearly as dark as I'd hoped for. Either way, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It started off as nothing more than a dream. A dream about being the prom queen, where everything was normal and there were no vampires or werewolves or hybrids running around. It had all seemed so pleasant, at least until the dream began to change into something a little more arousing. Caroline squirmed under the sheets and let out a sleepy moan. She pushed gently at the arm connected to the hand between her legs. "Tyler.." She couldn't remember if they'd fallen asleep at her house or his, the sleep still clogging her brain.

Another moan escaped the blonde's lips as a thick finger slid into her, waking her fully enough to remember that she'd fallen asleep alone in her own bed. So, who was with her? Blue eyes shot wide to fall on the handsome face hovering over her. "Klaus..? Get out!" How had he gotten in here? Oh yeah, that's right, mom had invited him months ago. Even so, Caroline knew how Klaus felt about her, but he'd never been this forward. She whimpered and squirmed again when he pulled his finger back, then gently pushed it into her. The Original simply hovered over her, watching the play of emotions on her pale face.

Confusion, anger, irritation, lust. That was the one he'd been searching for. Caroline pushed at his arm again and all that awarded the action was for Klaus to lean down and press a kiss against her throat. "Klaus.. get out. I mean it." She said, sounding angry.

"Come now, love, you don't really mean it. You want this as much as I do." He whispered in her ear while easing another finger into her entrance. Hearing the little whimpering moan only seemed to coax him on and Caroline couldn't actually deny that she had wanted it. There had been a couple of times when she and Tyler had been going at it that she'd wondered what it would be like with Klaus, a couple of times when she'd even fantasized about it. The only problem was, each of her fantasies had been a little more consensual than this.

"If you don't leave I'll call my mom."

"She's not here."

"I'll scream." She said defiantly and Klaus simply chuckled, sending a rush of warm air against her throat. Of course, that's what he wanted. "Get. Out."

"Admit it, sweetheart," he started while pressing a warm kiss to her throat that sent a shiver creeping down her spine, "admit that you want me."

"Never." She lied easily, once more pushing at his arm, this time making the attempt to get out of the bed. The blonde made it as far as one leg jutting from the blanket before a pair of strong hands clasped around her waist and yanked her back to the center of her bed. "Let me go, Klaus." Caroline made another effort to wiggle out of his grasp. All it earned her was being sharply drug back and dropped onto her back. The original pinned both of her hands above her head with one of his own, the other gently caressed her cheek. "Klaus.. please, just leave." She begged while staring up at him.

"Why won't you just admit how you feel?" Klaus asked, sounding irritated. His pale blue eyes were glued to her face. It seemed like months ago now that he'd told her how he felt and it had seemed like Caroline was falling for him as well, though she was just having a harder time with saying it. Duty to her friends and her piece of crap boyfriend. "Caroline.." He said her name in that maddening accent, the one that sent a shiver down her spine and created this warm little bubble in her.

"What?" She snapped.

"Look at me." He said softly and slowly her eyes opened to fall on his face. She said nothing, but locked her jaw in a furious expression. "You know how I feel for you, you know this.. why do you continue to deny how you feel for me?"

"Because I don't feel anything for you." She snapped, lying again.

Klaus looked away from her face, his own expression turning furious. "Then perhaps I should change that." He stated as his eyes fell back to hers.

Pale brows knitted together as Caroline tried to figure out what he meant. That confusion melted quickly as his free hand slid down her body, tugging her pink camisole up. "Klaus?" She asked, watching his hand as her heart rate doubled. Everything seemed to run in slow motion as his fingertips brushed over her stomach before dipping lower to toy at the waistband of her panties. "Klaus.. let go.." Caroline choked out, feeling her body freeze under his touch. "Please?" She begged just before he ripped the thin panties from her waist.

Her eyes jumped to his face as if begging him to say something, but he'd fallen deathly silent while he watched her face. Caroline's breath caught as she noticed the expression on his face, that defiant one, the one that said he was going to get his way regardless of what anyone else said or wanted. Her teeth bit into her lower lip as mobility finally returned and she tried to once more squirm away from him. Before she had much chance to actually move, however, Klaus' legs were straddling her waist.

The Original quickly tugged his shirt over his head and dropped it onto the bed beside them. He'd had to free her hands to accomplish this and as soon as he had Caroline sat up he began shoving at his chest and his legs, scratching at him. Being older and stronger, Niklaus sat motionless, as if her scratches were nothing more than an insect crawling across his skin, or her shoves nothing more than a gust of wind.

After several moments, allowing her to hit and claw at him, Klaus regained her wrists in one hand and slammed them onto the bed above her head, rendering them useless once more. "Admit that you want me." He whispered while leaning closer to her.

"I don't want you, Klaus. I don't want.. this.. Please just go." She begged. Of course, she was lying. This whole predator/prey thing was actually turning her on more than she had been in the entire year she'd been with Tyler. And it wasn't difficult for Klaus to have picked up on it. He could smell the arousal from the blonde, that sweet, sticky smell was invading his senses.

With his free hand Klaus reached back and brushed a finger against her moist slit causing her to gasp and shiver. "You don't?" He asked with a brow slowly quirking as his gaze returned to her face.

"Not one little bit."

He brushed his finger across her slit again, capturing some of that moisture against his skin before raising it to his lips to taste her. "Mmm.. I beg to differ." He murmured while leaning down to angle his face directly over hers.

"Get off me, Klaus." Caroline's expression once more turned defiant and angry, jerking at her hands in an effort to free them from his grasp.

Klaus followed her command, though not in the way she was expecting. Instead of releasing her, he'd climbed off of her waist enough to unbutton his belt and jeans. With her legs free the blonde kicked out at him, pressing her heels against his knees and pushing until he'd nearly slid off the bed. The original chuckled gently while shaking his head and crawling back to her, shedding his pants at the same time. Unable to stop herself, Caroline allowed her eyes to drop to the bulge behind his boxers before jumping back to his face.

His free hand slid between her legs, pushing them apart to place himself between them. Only seconds later and he'd shoved his boxers off as well to release his swollen member. Caroline swallowed hard, forcing herself to keep eye contact with him. "Klaus.. let me go." She breathed while staring up at him. "Don't do this."

"Do what?" He asked, brushing the head of his dick along her entrance and watching as she chewed at the inside of her lower lip. "Admit it." The hybrid demanded, teasing her flesh with his again as his face hovered over her own.

The blonde stared hard into his blue eyes for what felt like an eternity before raising her head and pressing her mouth firmly against his. Klaus froze for a moment or two, then leaned into the kiss. He pondered releasing her hands, then decided against it as he angled his hips and pushed into her. The blondes lips tore from his to moan out, her hands balling into tight fists. Unfortunately, she couldn't deny that she did want him, that she had fantasized about him, or that she was incredibly horny now.

His unoccupied hand slipped up her cami to brush his fingers under her perky breast, causing her spine to arch which in turn pushed their hips closer together. Caroline gasped out a moan before turning her gaze downward, eyes widening slightly as she realized he wasn't even fully into her. How in the world did she feel so full? The hybrid grinned to himself before lifting her shirt enough to cover her face with it before lowering his head and capturing one of her nipples between his lips.

The blonde squirmed and moaned again, even more so when his hips pulled back before thrusting toward hers once more. She surprised him by wrapping a leg around his waist, yanking him even closer than before. His mouth worked over her breast, suckling at her nipple while he thrust deeply into her with each movement of his hips. He'd barely worked up the rhythm on his own before Caroline had matched it, meeting him thrust for thrust and moaning deeply with each.

Klaus groaned against her breast as he felt her clenching around him, his eyes lowering to watch himself slide in and out of her. She was warm and tight, she smelled amazing and her cries were even better, especially when those moans turned into his name. A smirk tugged on his full lips when she tried to free her hands from his, obviously wishing for the ability to grab at him and once more he thought about it, this time deciding to release her. Instantly her slender hands wrapped around him, clawing at his back. Her nails trailed lower, leaving welts that would heal quickly until her fingers gripped at his ass, yanking him harder into her.

Her face contorted in pleasure, crying out as he slammed into her. A light sheen of sweat had covered both of their bodies making them damp and aiding him as he rocked his hips faster to find that release that they were both aching for. Her cries, mixed with the sensations pummeling her body, made it difficult for the little blonde to catch her breath. There was certainly a little difficulty for Klaus in that area as well, especially now that the two of them were so close.

Had he been prepared, Klaus probably could have held on so much longer, but when Caroline's inner walls suddenly clamped down around him his hips bucked and he spilled into her with a loud moan that was muffled by her own. The girl breathed deeply, attempting to fill her lungs with the sex-tinged air around her as they both stilled

They hybrid closed his eyes, reveling in the smell and feel of her spasms as she slowly fell from the high that he'd given her. When her thin fingers touched his face his eyes slowly opened to look down at her. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her own. Caroline surprised him by deepening the kiss and he took the opportunity to pull out of her. When she finally resurfaced for air, she smiled lightly then allowed it to fade.

"Are you alright, love?" Klaus asked, raising a hand to caress her cheek.

Caroline nodded, but said nothing as she bit down on her lower lip and looked away from him.

"What is it?" He asked now, concerned.

"That was.. amazing.. but it can't happen again."

His brows knitted together in confusion while looking down at her pretty face as the moonlight from her window danced across her skin.

"I still..."

"Love Tyler." Klaus finished and sighed heavily, pushing himself away from her.

Caroline nodded gently, dragging the sheet around herself now.

"I'm going to make the assumption that this never happened." He voiced it as a question, though already knew the answer.

"Mmhm." She nodded again and sank closer to her pillows and away from him.

Niklaus sighed once more and quickly gathered up his clothes. "I trust you'll remember this for when he breaks your heart, Caroline. Perhaps when he finally does I will not be there to pick up the pieces." He stated, though both of them knew it was a lie. The blonde watched him dress, then slip quietly from her room.

Caroline listened until she heard the front door close before sighing herself and sinking deeper into the pillows while she thought about everything that had just happened. She'd given into him, was it because she couldn't deny her feelings or because she'd simply wanted him to leave? Either way Caroline knew that given the chance, she'd do it all over again. What did that mean for her and Tyler? A groan of frustration fell from her lips as her hands covered her face, trying not to think about it while actually thinking about it all until she drifted off to sleep, dreaming-not of Tyler-of Klaus.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
